Take off your Pants
by smithandbarrowman
Summary: ONE SHOT: Baby fever hits the Malfoy-Granger house.


**.**

* * *

 **Much thanks to the delightful and amazingly talented Mrs Ren for making the offhanded Baby Fever "Take off your pants, I'm getting pregnant," comment which cracked me up so much I turned it into this. It took off in a different direction than I originally intended, so hopefully you like the end result.**

* * *

 ******* HERMIONE *******

* * *

"Healer Granger?"

I stopped mid-step, my shoulders dropping and my eyes closing. I was three steps away from the floo, but the urgency and breathlessness in my intern's voice told me I wasn't going home yet.

"We have an emergency in room seven." Silas shot me a sympathetic look and began to run back down the hall.

I'd already spent twelve hours in the emergency unit, and going by the look on the intern's face, who knew how much longer it would be. I glanced at my watch, it was almost eight o'clock, well past the time my shift should have ended. I had hoped for once to be home before Draco, had hoped that I wouldn't be tired and irritable, had hoped for some naked, sexy time with him.

Since I'd already worked two twelve-hour days in a row, I'd hardly seen him, and when we parted after he'd met me for lunch, he'd given me _that_ look.

The _don't be late home_ look.  
The _I want you naked as soon as you come through the door_ look.  
The _we haven't had sex in three days and I'm extremely horny_ look.

But unfortunately, from the looks of it, I would be stuck here for a while yet.

I sighed, and retraced my steps back down the hallway, following Silas' footsteps.

"Three more steps and I was gone," I whined as I got closer to where Claire, my most favourite nurse in the emergency unit, was waiting halfway down the hallway. I smiled tiredly at her as she took my bag from me after I retrieved my wand.

"Sorry, Hermione," She said shoving the bag under the desk, "One day you will get out of here on time."

"Do you know which day that will be?"

She laughed, "Four years from now, on a Tuesday."

"Thanks, I look forward to it."

"Did you want me to send an owl home?"

"What would I do without you, Claire?" I nodded and raced off down the hall, calling _Thank you_ over my shoulder.

I was surprised, to say the least, when I was met with Professor McGonagall sitting outside the room. She stood and greeted me with a stern look. "Ms. Granger."

"Professor?" I extended my hand in greeting and she squeezed it.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley seemed to find trouble wherever they went, but they were a dream next to these two," she nodded towards the door, "Even the Weasley twins got up to less dickens. These two might be my first ever expelled students."

I grimaced, "Worse than Fred and George?"

She nodded and pursed her lips again, and I looked at the door. _What the hell had happened?_

I opened the door to room seven and was greeted with an ear-piercing screech of pain. Two children, no more than eleven years old were side by side, one missing an arm, the other a leg.

" _Shit_ ," I swore unprofessionally, "How did they get splinched? They're not old enough."

"Apparently these two thought that since they had started at Hogwarts they could Apparate without any training."

I looked at them both, and despite their obvious pain, I shook my head. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Silas said, "They didn't realise they couldn't. And this was a bit beyond Madam Pomphrey's expertise."

"Have their parents been notified?" I asked and he answered in the affirmative.

"On their way," he said. "One lot coming in from Ireland, but we have their permission to do what's necessary."

"Is their surname Finnigan?" I asked and then waved my comment away at the confused look on his face, and then immediately slipped into Healer mode. "Give them both a sleeping draught. Knock them out and we can get started on fixing this."

I watched as he administered the potions, still shaking my head. The pair were out in seconds, and I began to laugh.

" _Ah_ , Hermione?" Silas looked up at me, his face shocked. He'd never seen me acting so unprofessional. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I told him, "I just had a flashback to my first year at Hogwarts. I thought I could take on a Mountain Troll. And don't get me started on Harry and Ron's shenanigans."

"A Mountain Troll?" He began to laugh, "When you were eleven?"

"Correct," I said and began to work on the first child, "I didn't try to Apparate though."

The Dittany I had applied to the wound began to smoke, greenish tendrils rising from the where I had reattached the arm. New skin began to slowly stretch over the gaping hole that had been severed flesh. The bleeding had stopped, but unfortunately for this child it would be a long process to grow enough skin to cover a wound so severe.

I moved to the second child, and fortunately his leg had only been splinched below the knee. Had it been his entire leg, he would have been in serious trouble. I moved quickly, holding the severed limb in place and applied the Dittany. I held the boy's leg until the smoke began to billow and the skin began to repair.

"It'll be hours before these wounds are covered." I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and tamped down my annoyance. My husband - my very hot, sex god of a husband - was at home, probably naked, and I wasn't.

"You can go," Silas offered. "I'm on until midnight. I can watch them."

"Thank you, you can certainly watch them, but I need to speak with their parents." I sighed, "Keep them asleep. It will be better for them."

I headed towards the door and Silas asked with no amount of amusement, "Did Professor McGonagall look that terrifying when you took on the troll?"

I snorted, "These boys are lucky. That's not even her terrifying face."

* * *

It was close to ten o'clock when I finally arrived home and I was beyond exhausted. I had showered at work, not wanting to bring home the grime from a fourteen-hour day, but no amount of steaming hot water could change the fact I still felt like I had been hit by a truck.

And I hated that once more Draco was left waiting. He knew I loved my job, knew what worked hard - as did he - and he was supportive of everything I did. But the long, crazy hours left less and less time with him. And as much as I loved my work, that was what I craved even more; time with my husband. Lots of time.

I pushed the door open and was surprised to find that our flat was dark save for the single hallway light.

"Draco?" I called but there wasn't a response. I frowned; he would have gotten Claire's owl hours ago, and would normally be waiting with a glass of wine for me. Waiting to hear how crazy my day had been. Waiting to let me fall asleep on his shoulder before Apparating us into our bed.

I called his name again, roaming through our flat, checking he wasn't playing some kinky hide-and-seek game where he jumped out at me naked, but he was nowhere to be found. So, I headed upstairs to change for bed, wondering if he'd headed out with Blaise for a few drinks, and then came to a stop in the doorway of our bedroom.

He was waiting for me.  
He was completely naked.  
He was completely ready.

"Hi," I said, pressing a finger to my lips and thinking not for the first time just how lucky I was to be the only one allowed to see him like this. "Sorry I'm late. Have you been entertaining yourself?"

He stalked over to me, wrapping his hand around my neck and kissing me with such force I had to grab the doorframe to stop myself from tumbling backwards.

He frantically tore at my clothes, the ripping sound of my shirt had me pulling my face away from his.

"Draco, what—?"

"Take off your fucking pants," he growled, "I'm getting you pregnant."

My jaw dropped open and a tiny squeaking sound came out. _Pregnant_? We had discussed this several times over the course of our relationship, the last time had been months ago. I was ready and wanted a baby, he said he still wasn't, but promised to think about it, and he had said nothing since.

"Take. Off. Your. Fucking. Pants." He ordered. "Take them off now."

"Draco, slow down," I put my hand on his chest and got a vivid image of our yet-to-be-conceived baby curled against him as he rocked her to sleep. _Her_. I'd even pictured a girl.

"No," he said and repeated his order. "Take off your pants."

A baby.

I would be home. All the time.

I would get to see him every day. It would mean more time with him, so much more time. It would mean I would get to see him open his heart up once more and love another person. It would mean I would get up see him become a daddy.

I tore my pants off and he grinned, picking me up like I weighed nothing, and carrying me across the room.

He fell to the bed with me, nuzzling his nose against my cheek, forcing my head to roll to one side and kissing his way down my throat to where my pulse was thumping.

"Why now?" I breathed.

"You're mine, Hermione Granger, that's why."

I stilled, but he took no notice, his lips pressing and sucking over my pulse. I gripped his hair and pulled his head back, earning myself a frustrated growl.

"Why now?" I asked again and pursed my lips, indicating that I wanted a proper answer.

"Men look at you. All the time." His lip curled into a sneer. "They look at you and think about you naked and fantasise about what they would do with you. And they wonder why it is you're with me."

"What they think doesn't matter. I'm with you because I love you." I said and ran my hand down his chest. "And do you not think that women look at you and fantasise about you doing this with them?"

"That's different." He snarled, "I don't want other men looking at you."

"That's not a reason to get me pregnant." I shoved at him and he sat back, startled at this turn of events. I took advantage of his shock and clambered off the bed, glaring at him. "Getting me pregnant means a baby, Draco. It means a tiny life that we have to take care of. A baby is not a mark of your caveman ownership of me. It's not a show of your virility, it's not you saying to other men, _I get to fuck her and you don't._ It's a baby. A human life. Do you get that?"

"Hermione, yes, of course I know that." He shifted off the bed and stood in front of me, and I took a corresponding step back. "I _do_ want a baby with you. And I know what that means. But come on, other men are constantly looking at you and I hate it, you have to know that."

"I _do_ know that," I snapped, "I know it because you're always mentioning it. We can't go anywhere without you pointing out who's looking at me. It gets really fucking tiring."

I spun around and headed for the bathroom, ignoring his _Hermione, wait,_ and slammed the door closed behind me. I flipped the toilet seat closed and sat down heavily, wincing at the cold porcelain on my naked arse.

 _What a jerk._

I had wanted an evening with my husband. A loud, screaming, multiple-orgasming evening with my husband. And despite how exhausted I was, I didn't want to sleep, I wanted hours with him. And I wanted more than anything to have a baby with him, but not because he was being a jealous twat.

It had taken me months to break through the walls he'd put up, had taken almost a year for him to actually realise that I wasn't playing with him, that I was serious, that I wanted to be with him. And when he finally let me in, I discovered a whole new layer to Draco Malfoy. He was fiercely protective, fiercely loyal, and he loved me deeply with a heart that I never knew he had.

Even my friends, who had been astounded when we had finally come out as a couple, were shocked at the change in him. They had at first questioned my sanity, reminding me of who he had been, and how he had treated me. But after I insisted that they put their hatred aside, they saw him in a different light.

I reached for a towel hanging beside me and wrapped it around me, my body had cooled considerably without him on top of me. The excitement of him getting me pregnant was gone. Instead I felt the exhaustion of my day crash down over me. Tears pricked at my eyes and a tiny sob escaped me. Tired and irritable. It was exactly what I hadn't wanted to be.

A quiet knock sounded at the door and it slowly opened. I stared at my feet, tears clouding my vision and then falling down my cheeks. He knelt in front of me, his hands reaching for me and gently lifting my face to look at him.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I can be a real jerk sometimes."

I nodded, my throat was choked up and I couldn't form words. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight. I felt his hand cradle the back of my head and my tears fell in earnest. He said nothing, just held me and let me cry.

I hadn't realised just how long I had been holding onto this need to have this with him, to start a family, to spend every waking moment with him. Ten years we'd been together. Ten years of establishing ourselves in our respective careers, ten years of hard work and sacrifice, but now all those years seemed pointless when we spent so little time together.

Harry and Ginny were pregnant with their third baby; Ron and Susan had two sets of twins; and Pansy and Charlie had a gorgeous little girl who Draco adored. Even Blaise - womaniser playboy Blaise - had been tamed; Katie Bell had managed to win his complete affection, and they had only recently had their first child. I wasn't jealous, didn't harbour any resentment towards any of them, but I had been so focused on what I _thought_ was important, I now just felt like I had been left behind.

Draco kissed my temple and pulled back to look at me, brushing my hair away from my face, "I'm so sorry."

I wiped the towel across my eyes, and my thoughts came tumbling out of my mouth all at once. "I'm always so exhausted and I hate being angry at you and I hate that I never see you and I hate that I want to quit my job but I miss you and want to be with you all the time and I want to have a baby and I hate that I can't do everything." I took a gasping breath, "And I hate that I'm being a pathetic girl."

Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he chuckled. "Baby, you are far from being a pathetic girl." He sat back on his heels, "But you're right. You _are_ always exhausted, and that's because you never slow down."

He held a finger to my lips, stopping my protest. "Hermione, you are the kindest, most thoughtful, most giving person I know. But you are your own harshest critic. You shouldn't hate yourself for wanting those things. And no, you can't do _everything_ , but you can do _anything_."

Pulling the towel tighter around me, I shrugged, "I guess."

"You _guess_?" He smiled at me, "You are Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger never just guesses."

I knew that he was trying to make me laugh, but I couldn't. My eyes felt heavy and my body felt drained. "I just don't know anything right now. Everything is just a blur and I don't know what I want."

He kissed my forehead again, "Baby, you're too exhausted right now. You need to sleep and clear this crazy head of yours."

He stood, lifting me and carrying me back into the bedroom. The covers had already been pulled back on the bed and he laid me down and then crawled beside me, pulling me to him and wrapping me in his arms. I closed my eyes and curled deeper into him, relaxing into his warmth, breathing in his scent.

"Sorry." I whispered and I felt his lips press against my hair.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He whispered back and brushed his hand along my spine. "Sleep, Hermione."

* * *

 _Coffee._

Coffee was swirling in my dream, right there in my head, so real I could smell it.

 _Smell it?_

I opened my eyes, squinting into the morning light, and Draco was sitting on the bed beside me, smiling, and there was a steaming mug of coffee on the nightstand. He had clearly been awake for a while; he was wearing sleep pants and a t-shirt, a rarity for Draco Malfoy, who preferred to roam around on weekends barely dressed, if dressed at all.

"Good morning," He said and leaned down to kiss me. "You slept like the dead."

I ran the backs of my hands across my eyes, and I felt his hand grip my calf. He stayed quiet while I woke properly, instinctively knowing that I needed a few seconds to clear the sleep fog – and the insanity of the previous night – from my brain.

And it _was_ insanity. Exhausted insanity. And I felt stupid for reacting like I did.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He squeezed my calf, "And I told you there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I acted like an idiot," I pulled my hands away from my face, "I think there's quite a lot to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry for being a jealous jerk," he smoothed his hand along my leg, "And you're sorry for being an idiot. Problem sorted."

"Draco," I reached out and touched his arm, "I don't think its _problem sorted._ We need to talk about this."

He stilled his hand and took a breath, "You want to have a baby, right? Or did I misread the cues?"

I shook my head, "No, you didn't misread anything. But you have to want it too. And for the right reasons."

"I know," he agreed, "And the right reason is because I want this. I'm ready for this."

My heart took off like a racehorse, pounding hard inside my chest, but I kept myself calm, "This is a big decision, Draco. Are you sure?"

Smiling, he leaned over me, "I'm sure."

"Well," I said coyly, "I guess we'll just have to practice. I mean, it's not like I'll be immediately fertile. You know the contraceptive potion takes time to wear off."

The muscle in his cheek twitched, and he looked away from me.

"Draco?" I touched his cheek, pulling his face back to look at mine.

He smiled, but it was nervous. "Practice. Right."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What did you do?"

He coughed, his face turning red. "I, _ah_ , may have altered your last potion. I may have left out one important ingredient last time I made it for you."

I stared at him. I should have been pissed at him for doing this without telling me. But I wasn't. I punched his arm, "Jerk." I laughed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was my plan for last night." He shrugged, "I planned to tell you that I want this with you more than anything in the world, and I am sorry that I did it without telling you, but I would do anything to have a baby with you."

I smiled, despite my teeth biting into my lip, and reached for the waist band of his sleep pants. "Well, in that case, take off your fucking pants and get me pregnant."

His eyes went wide, and then slowly, a sly smile spread across his face. He kissed me once more and then stood, slowly dragging his t-shirt over his head, holding it in front of him in a dramatic show and then letting it drop to the floor. His hands went to his pants, and I couldn't help laughing as he ran his thumbs beneath the elastic at his waist.

"Are you laughing at me, Granger?" He arched an eyebrow at me, his thumbs still teasing at his waist.

"Of course I'm laughing at you," I sat up and the sheet slipped down my body, revealing my naked chest. "You're an idiot."

His eyes dropped and then things turned into a mess of laughter as he stumbled over his hastily removed pants and landed heavily on me. I let out an _oof_ and laughed as he shifted and settled over me. "And here I thought Malfoy's were supposed to be elegant and graceful."

His hands found their way into my hair, his fingers threading though the loose strands. "That was the exact definition of elegance and grace."

He bent his face to mine, and he pressed a soft kiss to my mouth, making me shiver. The transition from laughing to loving was easy, familiar, and my lips parted letting him seal his mouth to mine.

Sighing, I relaxed completely into the mattress, looping my arms around his neck and sliding my fingers through his soft hair, savouring the slow way he was turning me into a puddle of goo. I wasn't sure if it was possible to even imagine a time when he didn't kiss me like this. Even when things were frantic and hurried, he always slowed enough to kiss me like it was the first time. It was just a slow slide of lips, a gentle touch of tongues, the simple deliciousness that was him.

I scratched my fingernails across his scalp making him groan against my mouth, low and deep, and then he lifted his head to look at me.

"We're going to have a baby, Hermione," he smiled.

"We're going to have a baby, Draco."

He bit down on my thumb as I ran it across his lips, and I saw the familiar spark in his eyes. He began to kiss his way down my chest, flicking his tongue over my nipple, and it grew harder when he closed his mouth around it and sucked.

"Draco," I said in a voice that was barely a breath and the pulse that had been throbbing between my legs picked up.

With a wicked smile he moved slowly down my body, dropping kisses in a hot path from my breasts to my belly. He paused at my navel, his lips lingering. I touched his cheek and he looked up at me. Our eyes met and we both smiled, both reading the other's thoughts; this was where, hopefully soon, our baby would be growing.

"Are you happy with this decision?" I asked quietly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my belly, "Very happy."

"Are you happy now?"

His wicked smile returned, " _Very_ happy."

"Good. I like it when you're happy."

Kissing my belly one last time he continued to move lower, and I couldn't help but tease him.

"You know that's not how you get me pregnant, right?"

"No, but I can get you wet. I'll get you so wet, so fucking slippery, that when I come, I'll be deeper inside you than ever before." He kissed the inside of my thigh and I groaned as he dropped his face between my legs, kissing me softly, then I cried out loudly at the first slide of his tongue.

Instantly I was on fire. It was all it ever took; his mouth on me, licking and kissing and sucking. He'd known from the start exactly how to touch me, how to work me, how to drive me to that edge and keep me there. It was instinct with him, and even after all these years, he still managed to take my breath away.

Reaching down, I wrapped my hands around his head, holding him where I wanted him and rocking against his face. He murmured his approval, wrapping his hands around my thighs and pulling me even closer, worshipping me with his mouth.

Growing wetter with each slide of his tongue, I closed my eyes and simply felt. Felt his tongue, felt his teeth, felt his fingers as they pushed inside me. A desperate gasp escaped me and I clutched tighter at his head as he worked his tongue in tight circles around my clit, his muffled sounds vibrating through my core.

His fingers dug into my thigh, and my head rolled back. I lifted my hips and twisted his hair in my hands as I ground into his face. He could do this every hour of every day for the rest of my life and the sensation of his mouth on my pussy would still astound me. The wet heat of his tongue, his hot breath, his fingers stroking over the sensitive spot inside me, it was all too much and in seconds I was shaking, my orgasm hitting me in waves, a mind-numbing storm of pleasure that had me twisting and writhing against his mouth.

Needing him to stop, lest my body explode, I shoved at his head and he looked up at me with such fire in the storm grey of his irises, I thought he wouldn't stop. He always looked at me like this, he always wanted me, but there was something else. There was desire, but there was also determination.

"You taste so fucking good." He lowered his head and kissed my wet skin once more, making me shudder. "I could spend all night here."

Another swipe of his tongue pulled a groan from me and I half wanted him to do exactly that: just stay there and eat me all night. But the one brain cell that was still working reminded me of our goal.

"Pregnant," I groaned, gripping his hair and tugging him towards me.

Climbing over me, he stared down at me. His lips were plump and swollen from having sucked on my pussy for so long, and the desire in his eyes had doubled. I reached between us, running my hand up and down his cock, and his eyes dropped to watch me circle the tip of him over the place where his mouth had just been.

I was so ready for him, so hot, so slick I could feel the wetness spilling onto my thighs.

"Pregnant," I said again and he slid into me with a groan.

Trailing his hands up my arms, he reached for my hands, threading his fingers through mine. His grey eyes flared again and a small smile curled his swollen lips. It was a look of pure seduction, and suddenly this wasn't about getting pregnant. It was simply about being with him. Being with my husband, the man I loved more than I thought possible.

His warm breath filled the space between us, the lust in his eyes boring into me. I squeezed his hands and he leaned down, kissing me long and slow and deep.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered against my lips, "I love you, and I love the little one that will soon be joining us."

My heart filled to bursting and thumped hard against my ribs.

 _This man._

"I love you too, Draco. I love you so much." I released my hands from his grip and cupped his face. "Now, please, get me pregnant."

He smiled, digging his hands into my hair, and kissed the tip of my nose, "As you wish."

He moved, making love to me as only he could; slow and gentle, his entire body moving over mine in an erotic slide. He whispered quiet words of love between slow, easy kisses, and the gentle sweeping of his tongue.

"You feel so good," he said against my lips, "You always feel so fucking good."

I didn't respond. _Couldn't_ respond. Not with his hips circling, not with his mouth sucking and biting, not with his murmured words hanging in the air around us. Not with his cock pushing so deeply inside me. Everything about him was familiar, everything was about him was exactly what I craved; the way he moved, the taste of his mouth, the feel of his skin on mine, the sounds he made with each slide over me.

He was moving in long steady strokes, making us both groan, but I needed more. I slid my hands down his back and grabbed his arse, tilting my hips up and meeting his thrusts. He growled, a low, deep sound vibrating out of his chest. And knowing what I wanted, he rose up, bracing himself over me on one arm, slipping the other around the curve of my back and holding me against him.

"I was going to make love to you." He grunted. "Quiet..."

He pulled almost all the way out of me

"Slow...

He held still, the head of his cock resting just inside me.

"Love."

He slammed back into me and my spine curled. I clawed at his skin, feeling every muscle flex and stretch, feeling myself vibrate with need. And he knew my need, and began to pound into me, grunting with the force of each thrust. My toes curled and I could do little more than simply feel every sensation, feel the close of his lips around my nipple, feel the slap of his balls against my arse as he thrust harder and harder.

He pushed my legs wider, his cock sliding deeper, "Touch yourself, baby. Let me see."

Instantly my hand was between my legs, my fingers flying over my clit, while his hands gripped my hips and pulled me down harder onto his cock.

"Come with me, baby," His voice was raspy, almost breathless, and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was staring back at me, his eyes telling me the same thing I was thinking; this was it. One time would be all it would take. And the thought overwhelmed me.

Shuddering, I cried out his name, every muscle tensing until I felt like I would shatter into a million pieces. He followed me, grunting, fucking into me so hard and so deep, I doubted that I would be able to walk again. He fell over me, and all I could do was curl my arms around him, holding him to me as he found his release.

He didn't immediately pull out of me - not that he ever did - but instead he held me tightly, his hips pressed heavily to mine. He was still hard and hot inside me, his breath coming out in pants against my sweaty neck.

"I was going to take my time." He huffed and I laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't."

He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes full of such hope. "Do you think it worked?"

"I have no idea. But I'm happy to keep practicing until we get it right."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and said a silent prayer to all the gods of making babies that we did, in fact, get it right.

* * *

 _Just a few hours,_ he had told me, _enjoy lunch with the girls, I have everything under control._

I knew he did. But it was still a relief to be home and walk through the front door. It was calm and quiet, and I smiled, knowing that things had gone well.

Stepping out of my shoes, I padded quietly down the hall, stopping when I rounded the corner. Draco was walking slowly back and forth across the living room with our tiny baby curled in his arms.

River Alexandra Malfoy. Just three months old and already a thief of hearts.

Much to our shock, we had gotten pregnant almost as soon as we started trying. Draco, of course, bragged constantly as to just how strong his 'boys' were, that he knew without a doubt that he had "done the job" on the first try.

I, of course, had made it clear that there was no way that he had succeeded that first time, regardless of the fact that he had messed with the contraceptive potion. But I hadn't been overly serious about teasing him. He had been so incredibly pleased, and any lingering doubts that I had about him truly wanting to start a family vanished the instant I told him he was going to be a daddy.

He smiled when he saw me watching him, "Hey," he said quietly, "How was lunch?"

I crossed the room to where he stood, pressing up on my toes to kiss him. "Lunch was brilliant. The girls said to say thank you for forcing me out of the house."

He laughed, quietly, so as not to disturb the baby, "And look, we didn't die while you were gone."

I pinched his arm and rolled my eyes, looking down at our little girl. She was sleeping soundly in his arms, as she always did. I cupped her head gently and kissed her cheek, breathing in her soft scent. She was perfect. So perfect that I hated to be away from her.

And that was why he had forced me to go out to lunch; I hadn't once yet been away from her. It wasn't that I didn't trust him with her, because I did. He was amazing with her, but my obsessiveness to do everything myself was a hard habit to break.

"And she—"

"Has a clean nappy and fresh clothes. There was an...incident." He grimaced and shuddered, and then smiled, knowing I was checking up on him, "She also had a bottle just after you left and another about ten minutes before you got home, and I was about to put her down to sleep but I knew you'd be home soon and want to see her first."

"Sorry," I felt my face heat up, "You know I trust you to do all of this, right?"

He leaned over and kissed me, "I do know. I also know that you're her mum and you worry about her every second of every day. And that's normal."

"How could I not worry about her?" I looked down at her. "Look how adorable she is."

She had Draco's blonde hair, just a fine, almost invisible covering across her tiny head, but it was there. She also had his fine features, his pouting lips, but her eyes were mine. Dark and thoughtful, and she already gave the impression that she knew more than we realised.

He looked down at her, the adoration in his face hadn't changed since the day she had been born. He was so in love with his little girl. "Well, yes, she _is_ adorable. But Miss Adorable is going to bed so Mummy and Daddy can spend the afternoon together."

"Meaning…?" A warm rush spread through my stomach at the look on his face.

"Meaning," He said and leaned close to my ear. "She sleeps for almost two hours now. We can achieve quite a lot in two hours."

"Housework?" I said looking around our spotless flat and he simply smiled over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs. He took each step slowly, looking back at me just as he disappeared at the top of them.

 _Fuck_.

It was _that_ look. It was the _we've just started having sex again and I'm ready to devour you_ look.

I took a breath and followed him, unbuttoning my shirt as I went. I let it slide off my shoulders, passing by the nursery and pausing in the doorway. He looked up, smiling as I dropped it to the floor and kept walking down the hallway to our bedroom. I slipped out of my jeans, and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on my hands, waiting.

Several minutes passed before he appeared in the doorway. He smiled, closing the door quietly behind him and reached an arm behind his neck, pulling his t-shirt over his head, before stalking over to me. He grabbed my face, kissing me roughly, making me gasp with the intensity of it. I reached out, curling my fingers into the waist of his jeans.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

I grinned back.

"Take off your pants, Malfoy," I flicked the button open, "I want you to make me scream."


End file.
